godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Wraiths
Mythology Wraiths were said to be a type of ghost or spectre in Medieval myths. In the God of War series Wraiths are ghostly beings that appear as foes throughout the God of War series. They appear as eyeless, emaciated humans with decaying flesh and bladed arms. Instead of legs, their waists terminate in clouds of black smoke from which they float. Utterly consumed by the rage in which they died, they now attack any living thing that comes near them. They can burrow beneath the earth, invulnerable to damage until they explode up from beneath Kratos' feet to attack him. In the first two games, Kratos' finishing move has him grab them by one of their arms, throw them to the ground, rip off the arm, and then decapitate them with the blade. Wraith of Athens The Wraiths of Athens are the most common type of Wraith that Kratos encounters. Like their name indicates, Kratos first encounters these Wraiths throughout the streets and buildings within the city of Athens. The Wraiths of Athens are also encountered in God of War II, in certain spots on the Island of Creation. They attack by burrowing into the ground, and then leaping up out of the ground to strike Kratos with their bladed arms. Kratos damages them by sticking their blades into the ground, and then giving them an uppercut with his blades. After doing enough damage, Kratos can kill them by throwing them to the ground, ripping off their arm, and decapitating them with it. Desert Wraiths Desert Wraiths are encountered exclusively in Pandora's Temple. They are almost identical to the Wraith of Athens, except they are slightly stronger. Kratos can damage and kill them in the same way as he does with the Wraiths of Athens. Keres Wraith The Keres Wraith are enemies featured in God of War: Ghost of Sparta, as deadly minions of Thanatos. They are notable for being harder than previous incarnations of Wraiths, as they are capable of attacking Kratos from underground at long range, and when they hide underground, they perform an impossible-to-block rush attack in which the Wraith viciously slashes at Kratos, requering to press buttons quickly to be set free. Once weakened, they crawl wearily across the ground, where they are prone to being finished by a grab attack. Kratos slays a Keres Wraith by viciously stabbing it in the back. Wraith of Asphodel In God of War II, the Wraiths of Asphodel are more powerful Wraiths that inhabit the Island of Creation. They appear similar to the Wraith of Athens, except with slightly different armor, and they are also a bit stronger. Wraiths of Asphodel also have a special ability in which they can attack Kratos by throwing their blade-like arms at him in a "boomerang" like fashion both in the air and underground. Kratos can also damage and kill them the same way he kills the Wraiths of Athens. Wraith of Olympus They dwell through out Olympus and the Underworld, most likely as servants of the Gods. Unlike the Wraiths from previous installments, they don't have straight blades for arms, but human-like hands, that hold curved blades, and can be used as boomerangs. Much like the other Wraiths, they burrow beneath the earth, but Kratos can effectively pull them up from under the ground, and slam them down using his grapple attack .When weakened, the Olympian Wraiths can be pinned down to the ground with one blade, and decapitated with the other. If the Combat Grapple is continued, a unique Wraith-finisher is performed. After several attacks and throws, Kratos launches them in the air, jumps up alongside them, grabs them mid-air, and performs a brutal backbreaker. Gallery 04_AndrewKim_Wraith_ortho.jpg|Olympus Wraith concept art 03_AndrewKim_Wraith_rough02.jpg|Olympus Wraith concept art Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:God of War Series